Floating Petal
by cact5656
Summary: Sakura finds herself in a most peculiar situation. Brought back to the Akatsuki for who knows what, she is left to think about the thin line between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**So my MS word just stopped working...so im using wordpad. Which means there will most likely be various errors. I will try to not have any whatsoever though. So pairing is AkaSaku (akatsuki x sakura) so if you dont like dont read. This will be based around Sakura with a different character every chapter, but sometimes there wont. Now lets begin the story! Oh! I'd also would like to thank those who reveiwed my first one-shot! ^.^**

Present

_Past_

**Drifting Petal**

Her head hurt. It was throbbing. Ok, It _really_ hurt. She needed some sort of pain killer _now._ Of course the person who did this to her would be needing them more than her once she was done with them. She moved her neck, trying lift her head up. AH! No, no! Ok, that really hurt! So, add a neck injury to the list.

She, Sakura Haruno, was going to _kill_ Kakashi once this was over. She would revel in his last breath, and dance on his grave. Now... What did he exactly do that was so terrible?

_Sakura was waiting for her sensei, Kakashi, with her blonde team-mate, Naruto._

_It was the usual routine, just like any other day. Kakashi, always being late, and Naruto, being obnoxious. "So Sakura-chan... How did that blind date go?" Naruto asked her. She sighed. "Like every other date Ino decides I need to go on, terrible." Recently, Ino had decided that she needed to start getting in the dating game again. "The guy kept on going to the bathroom, and then he'd come back and try to sniff my hair! And then when it was time to leave, he offered to escort me back in a __**van**__ Naruto! He owned a freaking __**van**__! Im definitley never going on another one of Ino's dates." She told him. He chuckled at the creepy yet humorous situation she had to suffer through. Then Kakashi decided to suddenly poof up out of nowhere. "Yo." He waved at them both. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." They droned. "Hey come on now! Im not that boring!" He whined. Naruto and Sakura both looked away._

_"Well im sending you two on a survival test." Kakashi told them, his eye crinkling. "But!" "Kakashi-sensei!" "Ah ah ah! No buts! Since im so boring, maybe this will add some excitement to your terrible lives." He told them, already sticking that book in his nose. "But Kakashi-sens-!" They never got the chance to finish, as Kakashi stood there, his hands back at his sides after performing the transportation jutsu._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she realized she was no longer staring at an evil mentor, but a blue vast sky. Which was getting farther and farther away. Realizing she was falling, she screamed. Either she would die, or she would be severley injured, and no one would most likely find her. Was Kakashi trying to kill her? Was that his plan all along? To get rid of the annoying students who had ruined his life?_

_No, Kakashi liked them, she knew that. So...then he had screwed up the jutsu he had used to put her in this situation. Her teacher, had screwed up a simple jutsu. _

_Ugh._

_She flipped around, facing the ground that would decide her fate. She tried to bring chakra into her feet, so she could attach to the nearest tree that she fell near. _

_But she couldnt feel her chakra._

_She started to panic. What if she really did die? What about Naruto? What about a husband, babies, and a house with a picket fence? She had so much to still live for. Gasp!_

_She was still a __**virgin**__. _

_She crossed her fingers in hope, hope that she would live. She needed to live!_

_Without realizing it she had squeezed her eyes shut. Soon after, her head crashed into a tree branch, knocking her unconscious. And her body had plummeted to the, thankfully, soft grass below._

_She still had a pretty big bruise on her forehead, though._

Yeah. She would kill him. And it would be as painful as she could make it.

She peeled her eyelids open, cringing at the harsh bright light. Blinking away her discomfort, she tried to look around. Which was pretty much useless since all she could see were trees. She watched as a leaf flew down onto her face. She sputtered and blew harshly, successfuly making the leaf fly off. She grimaced.

Maybe some hero woud come to her rescue. A hero in black and red armor, and long brown hair. And stitches across his mouth...WAIT. Black and red Clothing? Akatsuki! She quickly closed her eyes, hoping the man that had just flew across the tree branches had not noticed. Holding her breath, she tried to act, pathetically if I might add, dead. She felt her lungs protest profusely against her not feeding them oxygen. She peeked an eye open, hoping that the stitched up akatsuki member was gone. Two bright green pupil-less eyes stared back at her. She blinked. Sakura then proceeded to scream.

He slapped a tanned calloused hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" Kakuzu hissed between his teeth. Sakura went mute. "Now...what is your name?" He asked her slowly, as if speaking to a child who didnt understand. She was confused by his question. Why did he want to know her name? He took his hand off her mouth so she could answer, but it waited at his side, warningly. "S-sakura Haruno." She managed to croak out. Kami her throat was so dry! He narrowed his eyes, not angrily, but as if in thought. He brought his hand back up, to clamp over her mouth. He took a small black book out of his back pocket. He started to flip through the small pages. Her eyes widened.

A bingo book.

A bingo book that contained peoples names.

Most likely the hokage's apprentice's name.

Most likely **her** name.

Oh no.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...ah ha...here you are..." He muttered. "Hokage's Apprentice... Worth at least a hundred thousand." He look into her eyes. "Thats a lot of money." He told her. Her face contorted in fear. Was he going to sell her? Ransom her?

Something flashed on the hand clamped on her mouth.

"Kakuzu?" A deep voice asked. "Yes?" He answered.

"Bring the girl back. She could be useful."


	2. HobosDiapersWet Dogs Oh my

**I noticed my error from the other chapter. Put the title as 'Drifting Petal' in the story when its actually Floating Petal. Sorry.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter:**

**Yuti-Chan**

**Star Loop**

**Im sorry if you reviewed and your name isn't up here, I'll make sure your in the next chapters reviewers list. Oh! And also, the time period is before Kakuzu and Hidan died. ****J**** now on with the story.**

_Past_

Present

**Floating Petal**

Kakuzu grunted in annoyance, and hefted Sakura over his shoulder. Sakura was about to protest even more, in the form of yelling for help, but Kakuzu predicted her actions. Black threads began to wrap around her mouth and limbs, shutting her up and keeping her still. Her eyes widened in fascination and fright. There was also some disgust mixed in too. She didn't know what those string thingies had touched! She breathed through her nose. Ew! EW! Ack! Disgusting, DIS. GUS. TING.

They smelled terrible, absolutely horrid. Like wet dog mixed with rancid meat. Sewer rats and hobos. Public toilets and dirty diapers.

Just absolutely foul.

She tried to hold back from gagging, and breathed as softly as she could, trying to ignore the smell. She heard Kakuzu softly chuckle. She growled inwardly. That bastard.

After so long, Sakura couldn't stand to have the foul smelling strings near her anymore. She started to thrash around, trying to get out of Kakuzu's hold. He growled and tried to hold her still again. Sakura felt her foot hit something soft, so she knew that she had managed to kick him somewhere. He hissed in pain and dropped her on the forest floor, his threads untangling themselves from her body. "You b*tch!" He held a hand over his mouth, as blood began to ooze down the left side of his face. She grinned, seeing this as her opening, and ran. But only a few trees later, was she dragged back. She screamed and thrashed as a black thread around her foot pulled her back to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu held her up in the air by her foot. "You." He pointed angrily at her person. "Are going to fix this." He demanded, waving his hand at his mangled mouth. When she had kicked him, she had managed to make two of the stitches on his left cheek, rip open. Sakura winced at his torn up face. "Well? Hurry up!" Kakuzu exclaimed. "I cant!" Sakura yelled back at him. "Oh? And why is that?" He said, narrowing his eyes. "My chakras sealed off!" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at her statement, as if for her to explain.

So Sakura ranted to him on how idiotic her sensei was, and how he had forced her and her team mate to take a survival test. And how he had messed up a simple, freakin' jutsu!

He smirked. But then he suddenly got very agitated. He sighed in annoyance. He flipped Sakura back over onto his shoulder by her foot. She 'oofed' at the impact of his shoulder to her stomach. "Close your eyes." Kakuzu commanded. "What? No!" Sakura protested. She refused to be vulnerable in front of the enemy. Well, at least not more than she already was. "Do you want me to use my threads again?" He growled. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. "Now, don't open them till I say so!" Then she heard the rustle of clothing, and all of a sudden they were moving very fast.

She, Sakura Haruno, had almost thrown up on one of the worlds most dangerous criminals.

"Open them." Sakura blinked. What had just happened? She wanted to hold her stomach, for she was still not over her nausea.

She tried to look around the area, but it was so dark she could barely see. Kakuzu grabbed her and set her back down on her feet. He pulled her hands behind her back and wrapped them with his thread. She felt his hand go to the back of her neck, and she started to panic. He grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around, his hand still at the back of her neck, taunting her.

Sakura wanted to scream.

There, in all their glory, were the Akatsuki.

She would've ran away, if she hadn't felt Kakuzu warningly pinch her from behind.

They didn't look as if they were actually _there_ though, actually in the room. They looked holographic. Her eyes widened. This was how they always met up, how they got their info so fast! She stored the information in her brain for later.

"Walk forward." A baritone voice commanded from the shadows. Sakura quickly walked forward, afraid of what would happen. "Sakura Haruno, you are on the same team as the kyuubi, correct?" The voice asked. Sakura growled. "His name isn't kyuubi! Its Naruto! He's not an object!" She defended angrily. "That would be a yes, then." The voice said, amused. She scowled. "Are you a medic-nin?" It asked. "She is, leader-sama." She heard Kakuzu answer. "I want her to show me." The leader said. "Heal his wound, kunoichi." "I tried to force her already leader-sama, she has a chakra seal on her." Kakuzu informed him. "Then I shall have Konan heal you later." The voice said. "Bring her down to the interrogation room, once im done speaking privately with her. You will all have interrogation shifts. Dismissed." The leader instructed. The holographs of the Akatsuki began to disappear, until none were left. Kakuzu let go of her, and his threads slid away from her hands. He kneeled beside her. "Don't even _try_ running." He hissed in her ear, and then he was gone.

She heard the pat of footsteps as someone got closer.

A shadowy figure stood before, using some sort of cloaking jutsu, she guessed. "Your smart, not to run." He told her. He knelt down and pressed two black fingers to her forehead. She felt his chakra move through her, making her uncomfortable. "I am the leader of this organization." He began to speak. "And you would do well to call me so. You will be interrogated until further notice, and serving as our medic-nin. Understood?" His fingers were still pressed to her forehead. Sakura felt despair creep into her body. She didn't want to heal these criminals, or be here for that matter. "Understood?" He asked again, his tone more demanding. "Y-yes." Sakura stammered. "Good." She felt him put two metal objects on her wrists. Handcuffs. "I've released your chakra. These will hold it back, so you can only use a small amount. If you use your chakra for anything but healing, I will block it so you have none at all." The shadowy figure stood up. "You can take her now, Zetsu." She felt herself being hefted over someone's shoulder. Again.

She started to feel drowsy, and before she knew it, had fallen asleep.


	3. Cannabil vibe

**I AM SO SORRY! I don't want to be one of those authors that never updates, but I've already turned into one! I haven't had any access to a computer or anything capable of typing and uploading, so it's been hard. But I tried! I was at a hotel for a while and I was able to get onto their computer in the lobby. Sadly, just as I was finishing the chapter, my ride had appeared and I had to leave. So im re-writing the whole thing. So I apologize.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Star Loop**

**Yuti-Chan**

**Romancebookworm**

**cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**Ookamikagemiko**

**Now on with the story!**

_Past (Also Zetsu's other half)_

Present

**Floating Petal**

Sakura groaned in pain as she clutched her head. Another headache. Great. Glancing around the room. She sighed. Just wonderful! The iron walls all around her and the bars in front of her were tinted an orange-brown from rust. Two metal structures jutted out of different sides of the room from the walls. One was small, and had flies buzzing in and out of its square hole in the middle of it. That's probably the toilet…and what's making the room smell so putrid. The other metal structure was long, flat and rectangular. That must be the bed. She walked over to it and rubbed the cloth that covered the small pillow laying at the foot of the bed. It was scratchy, like a horrible Christmas sweater. Great, she thought. Not only was her pillow so small that it could barely fit her head, it was probably going to give her a rash too. She didn't even have a blanket either. Ugh.

Sakura's ears perked up as she heard footsteps coming from the area outside her cell.

..Tap.

She wondered what they were coming for, and she remembered the shadowy figures words from earlier.

"_You will be interrogated until further notice, and serving as our medic-nin."_

Were they going to interrogate her? Or were they coming to make her heal one of their vile members? It didn't matter which, she hated both of the options. Give up information on her homeland and best-friend, or fix the injuries of someone who deserved them. She hated these people…so much.

"I see you've grown accustomed to your...room." A man said, standing in front of the cell bars. A flytrap like mutation stuck out from his body from the neck up, and his skin tone was split in half down his body. The right half of his body was white while the left half was black. Sakura was slightly shocked by the man's weird appearance, but at the same time, most of the Akatsuki were odd looking. Hopefully this person would be the most shocking, so she wouldn't have to worry about any more people with weird attachments or appearances. So far she had met a man who could make threads come out of his body, and a man (She thought. She wasn't so sure though) who had a flytrap growing out of his body. "Why is she staring at us like that? _I don't know. Maybe we'll be lucky and she'll die and we can have seconds for dinner." _ The weird man muttered to himself rather loudly. Sakura's eyes widened at the second voice in the room. Was there someone else in the room? She glanced around and behind him, looking for someone. Nope, no other people. The man in front of her chuckled.

"Shocked are you? _We can be pretty scary sometimes._" The man said amused. "H…How are you doing that?" Sakura stammered. "Doing what?" He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "That thing with your voice! It changed!" She said, wildly gesturing to his mouth with a pointed finger. "Oh that. _We have two different personalities, mine, obviously, is the better one." _ The white half of the man's face twitched in anger. Sakura almost smiled at the funny behavior. Almost. "Well here. We were toldwe had to feed you. _Wouldn't want you dying so thin. The skinny ones never taste good. They don't have any meat on them."_ The man kneeled down, pushing a tray with food on it through a small slot at the bottom of the bars. She ignored the cannibal vibe she was getting, and inspected the food she was just given. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. _We wouldn't kill you before we got what we needed from you, would we?"_ Of course, she thought. They haven't even made use of me yet. Why get rid of me? She breathed out a soft sigh.

Zetsu's ring started to glow. "Well it looks like I must leave, Sakura Haruno. _If you ever plan on dying, make sure you make them get Zetsu first. You look rather delicious."_ He said, before padding off down the hall and out of view. Yep, definitely a cannibal.

Sakura poked at the sustenance on her tray. There was a small bowl of something that smelled like broth, and it had a yellow color to it. A piece of buttered bread that looked slightly stale, and a small cup of water, that looked like it was filled with dust.

How appetizing. Sakura dipped her bread in the broth and munched on it quietly in boredom.

Would tomorrow be better?

**Sooooo….Did you like it? I hope you did. This chapter might've been slightly dull, but the next chapter will be better! I'd also like to ask you… which pairing should this fic lean towards the most? If you could I'd like you to leave it in the reviews, please and thank you, 3 I might even have some romantic rivalry~ ;D**


	4. Twenty Questions

**I haven't decided on any specific pairings… But I can say that there will definitely be some HidaSaku, Tobi/MadaSaku, and DeiSaku. I personally favor PeinSaku and HidaSaku. But this is a multiple pairing story, so I'd like to know which pairings you'd prefer to be in this story than certain other pairings. Also, im going to refrain from making some mega romantic scenes until I've introduced most of the characters. So each chapter after this one will be introducing most of the Akatsuki to Sakura. I will warn you now that most of my updates will mostly be sporadic. I update when I can, since half the time I have no access to a computer. So im apologizing beforehand for any late updates.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Star Loop**

**Yuti-Chan**

**Vampirix**

**Now on with the story!**

_Past (Also Zetsu's other half)_

Present

**Floating Petal**

Zetsu had come back one day after and continued to bring her meals. Occasionally he would try to coax information out about Naruto or her village, but he never succeeded. After five days of him being there and talking to her she realized how nice it was to talk to someone. Even if it was someone who was part of an organization that was bent on kidnapping her best friend and plotting the demise of her village. He could be fun to have around, when he wasn't talking about eating the flesh of others. She was desperate for someone to talk to, and he was willing to have conversations with her. Sakura made sure she didn't get to close to him though. This man was a criminal and he was dangerous. She couldn't trust him.

The day he didn't appear she felt extremely lonely. She began to think over her situation and her friends. She missed Naruto and Ino to an unhealthy extent.

She wanted to be lecturing her shishou on how she shouldn't drink so much sake. She wanted to hear her shishou whine back that the paperwork had forced her to do it, that her work was stressing her out. She wanted to be yelling at Naruto for peeping at her while she was in the bath house. She wanted to be telling Ino that the skirt was **way** too short to be worn in public.

Sakura roughly rubbed her eye, feeling a stray tear, and held back a sniffle. She needed to stay strong. If she showed weakness, they would take advantage of it and break her down with it. Sakura stood up and started to pace around the cell, hoping to distract herself.

Two blue eyes watched the pinked hair pace in her cell amused. "Just what, exactly, are you trying to do, yeah?" The blue eyed person asked, startling her out of her distracted pacing. She looked up at the owner of such a baritone voice and cleared her throat. "None of your business. And who, exactly are you?" She shot back harshly. He lifted an inquisitive blonde eyebrow. "Deidara, your new interrogator, yeah. Who shoved a stick up your derrière?" He shot right back. She lifted a pale slender middle finger. He chuckled. "Zetsu, apparently." He said with a smirk. She growled.

"Go away. Im not hungry so you don't need to give me any food." "Give you food? Ohohoho! Im not some chef, yeah. If you want food, you're going to work for it." He told her. "That's okay. I'll starve. I refuse to betray my village or my friends so you might as well just leave." She said with a pointed look. He stepped closer to the bars. "Im not leaving until I get some information. If I have to, I'll use force." Deidara growled at her. "Go ahead and try, you won't break me." Sakura replied. "You obviously do not know Deidara Iwagakure, yeah." He said with an evil grin.

"No, yeah."

"Yes, yeah!"

"No, yeah."

"Stop it, yeah!"

"No, yeah."

"STOP, YEAH!"

"NO, YEAH!"

"GRAAAAAAHH!" Deidara growled in frustration after Sakura continued to mock him. He had been interrogating her- wait, let me repeat that. He had been _trying_ to interrogate her. He wasn't being very successful. "Fine, I'll stop." She said with an amused smile. "Good." He growled. "Well im going to bed now, so shut up." Sakura commanded, and padded over to her terrible excuse for a bed. "Who said you get to sleep?" Deidara demanded. "I did, now shut up." Deidara glared at her.

After a few minutes of silence Deidara started to get bored. He looked over at Sakura from his position on the floor. He felt sorry for her, but he had a job to do. Deidara would've helped her a long time ago, he could tell she didn't deserve to be here, but he knew they would kill him if he did. 

He studied her features from what he could see in the dark. Her hair was pink, which was very odd and must provide problems in her work, he assumed. It's hard to stay hidden when your hair sticks out from pretty much everything. She had a pale skin tone, which somewhat complimented her looks. He had to admit, she was pretty attractive. Too bad she's so annoying, he thought. Must drive all the guys away. As if she could read minds, Sakura let out a low growl in her sleep. Creepy, Deidara thought.

…..

Deidara began to fiddle with his hair in boredom. He decided she had slept long enough. "Hey, Miss Pinky, wake up." He said loudly, his voice echoing through the dungeon halls. "What? Whadda ya' want?" Sakura grumbled, half asleep. "Im bored, yeah." He told her. "You woke me up for that?" "Yup."

Sakura sighed.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Sakura asked, frustrated. "You want to play game, yeah?" He asked. "Like what? Twenty questions?" She said with a sort. "Yeah! Twenty questions!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly.

She groaned.

This was going to be a long night.

**Haha, torturing the characters, it's always fun. XD**


	5. Stupid Hot Akatsuki

**I know, bad author, I havent updated in forever. Im sorry, but I would like to thank all of those who still are continue to read and appreciate the story ****J**** Also, since it will take an extremely long time to introduce every character in different chapters, im going to introduce the rest of the characters in this chapter. That being said, they will all have shorter introductions.**

Present

_Past (also Zetsu's other half)_

**Floating Petal**

Sakura sighed in boredom. Deidara hadn't came today, which guessing from previous events, meant someone else would.

She stared out the bars of her cell, curious as to who she would meet next. After ten minutes though, she realized they probably weren't going to show up for awhile.

Huffing in disappointment, she looked for ways to entertain herself. She began to rub her hands on the floor of her cell, which gathered a good amount of dust and dirt. Patting the dirt and dust into a flat pile, she began to draw in it with her fingers. Her tongue poked out of her mouth in concentration as she tried to draw a face.

"Ha-ha! What the hell are you doing?" A baritone voice asked outside her cell.

Sakura's hands immediately flew away from the dirt/dust pile, and she stared, shocked at the stranger standing outside the bars in her vision. "Who are you?" She asked sharply, her cheeks red from embarrassment, as she rubbed the grime on her hands onto her skirt. "Don't be so nosy, Pink Bitch. Im interrogator here, so how about you tell me your fuckin' name first?" The silver haired stranger said, with a grin.

She glared at the man. "I don't think I want to, you Silver-Bastard." She said with a sneer. The man in front of her chuckled. "Oh, a feisty one? Im going to like you. I'll just call you Pink-Bitch. It suits you." He smirked, and sat on the floor in front of her cell. Sakura glared at him again, and then turned around, her back facing him. "Aw, come on Pink-Bitch, don't ignore me! You're ruining all the fun." Sakura gave him the finger over her shoulder. He chuckled. "Ok, how about I'll stop calling you Pink-Bitch, if you tell me your name? Then I'll tell you mine." The silver stranger said with amusement. Sakura paused and stared at him over her shoulder for a moment. "Fine. My names Sakura." She told him turning around. He gave her a disgusted look. "Ugh. Seriously? How fuckin un-original. I still think Pink-Bitch suits you better, but whatever. My names Hidan." He threw her a charming grin. Sakura felt her cheeks tint red, and hoped the cell was dark enough for him to not see.

Now that she took a moment to actually study Hidan, she realized that this man was _extremely _attractive. She also realized that he didn't like to wear shirts, which showed off his toned stomach muscles. She didn't mind these realizations. "Um…. Hidan.. Why exactly, are you not wearing a shirt?" She asked meekly, her attitude completely changing. He raised a silver eyebrow. "Would you rather I wear one?" "NO! Ah.. Um, that's not what I meant!…" Hidan roared with laughter at Sakura's cherry red face. "Hahahaha!…ha-ha! Oi, your pretty cute Sakura, seriously. I'll see you later." He waved at her with grin, and she watched, embarrassed as he walked away.

Stupid, hot, Silver-Bastards.

…

Sakura could feel a vein on her forehead throb. No, absolutely not. She REFUSED to heal him. She wouldn't do it.

Itachi Uchiha stared at her through the bars. She looked at him silently, a grimace on her face. She hated this man. She hated him very much. She especially hated this man, because he was so damn attractive. Why were they all attractive!

"No. Im not going to." "Haruno-san, I will warn you that if you do not heal me, I can take the information from you that we need." He gestured to his eyes quickly, and then settled his hands back at his sides. She gazed at him, confused. "Wait… If you're perfectly capable of getting information… Then why haven't you just done that already from the start?" She asked. Itachi stayed silent, refusing to answer. She sighed in frustration. "Come here.." She gesture to a space between the bars. He scooted over, and her hands pushed through the bars over his eyes, using some of what little chakra she had to fix some of the nerves. She felt him flinch at first, but he calmed down. After a while, Sakura began to feel exhausted. Before she knew it, she had fainted from overworking herself.

Itachi stood, and stared at her. "Thank you… Haruno-san.." He murmured, before walking out of the dungeon.

…

Sakura had actually managed to have a comfortable sleep on her horrible bed, until a loud, high-pitched voice rudely awakened her.

"Oh you must be Sakura! Im Tobi! Tobi is a good boy. Tobi has heard lots about you Sakura. He heard that you're smart, nice, and that you can be sort of mean too. He heard it all from his senpai. But he didn't say that you were this pretty. Oh! Do you have a senpai Sakura? Tobi-" "TOBI!" Sakura shrieked. He stopped, and winced at her tone. "Y-yes Sakura…?" He said quietly, afraid of her temper. "I want you to go make me some eggs." She told him, her face completely serious. Tobi perked up at this. "Oh! How do you want them Sakura-san?" "Wait. Tobi. I want you to make me some golden eggs." She said slowly. "Golden eggs? Where does Tobi find golden eggs?"

"The Lightning Country." And Tobi was already gone before Sakura could even say country. Sakura sighed, and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache on the way.

…**.**

"Sushi." "Pinky." "Shark-face." "Midget." "Tuna Man." The blue man in front of her proceeded to burst into laughter. "Tuna Man? Tuna Man…..! Pffffffffft….! I thought you were better than that Pinky!" Sakura growled at the man with shark features. "Shut up…!" He laughed and grinned at her. "Okay Pinky I'll stop." He tussled her hair and chuckled. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Stupid Shark." She said with a pout. "Aw, you know you love me." Kisame said, poking her nose. "Im not 5, stop treating me like I am. And stop calling me Pinky!" Sakura hissed. Kisame smirked. "Oh? Would you rather I call you… Pink-Bitch..?" He said, amusement dancing in his eyes. Sakura gasped, her face flushing red. "Sh-shut up! Where did you hear that?" "Oh, just from this guy, his names Hidan. He's got a pretty high opinion of you ya know. Said you were 'Sexy as hell.'" Kisame said, ready to burst out laughing again at Sakura's expression of mortification.

"So Pink-Bitch-" "KISAME!" "ha-ha alright, alright. Bye Sakura…. Oop! I mean Pink-Bitch!"

And Kisame had ran away from Sakura's cell and out of the dungeon before her claws could reach through and rip him to shreds.

"Stupid Akatsuki…."

**So? You like it? :D Tell me in the reviews!~**


	6. Kinky Headboards

**Well, im going to take turns updating this story and Sakura's Favorite Season. I get writers block very often though, and im thankful for all my loyal readers who still stick around no matter how late the update.**

**Floating Petal**

She had sat there for quite some time. She had waited.

Interrogation usually started now didn't it? Then where were they?

Sakura then mentally slapped herself. Was she seriously looking _forward _to the visits now? Yep, she was definitely going insane now. But, this was weird. Had something happened? Or maybe they had just decided to finally kill her, since she wouldn't give them much information.

She sat there for what seemed for hours waiting for someone to stand in front of the bars. And just when she thought no one would show, and was going to lay on her horrible bed, she heard the tap of footsteps. The figure standing outside her cell was not someone she was expecting though.

"Kunoichi. My members tell me that you refuse to give any information?" The orange-haired leader said, his eyes piercing her. Sakura had to stop herself from gulping. This man was extremely intimidating. "That is correct." Sakura replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"And why is that?" He questioned. His tone sounded slightly aggravated. "Well, I refuse to betray my village and friends of course!" She answered, as if she was stating the obvious. "I see.." He muttered. He stared at her for a moment, and then looked away as though he was thinking. "Perhaps if you are in a more comfortable living space, you will reveal something. Since the threat of death doesn't seem to intimidate you as much anymore." He said quietly, as if to himself, but it was obviously directed towards her.

He stepped towards her cell door, a key in his hand. He looked her directly in the eyes. "I am going to release you Kunoichi. Im trusting that you will not run or attack if I do not put cuffs on you. You seem intelligent enough to know not to." She nodded, and he stepped forward unlocking her cell. He released the cuffs on her wrist. "Follow me." He turned and walked down the dimly lit corridor. Sakura silently followed, even though inside she just wanted to bounce around everywhere. It felt great to be out of that cell.

She followed him up a slightly large set of steps, and down several halls until they arrived in front of a door. They're looked to be to several other rooms surrounding it, from how many other doors she saw in the hall. He pulled a ring out of the inside of his cloak, sliding it onto her right pointer finger. "It fits, just as I thought.." he muttered to himself. Sakura felt a sharp jolt go through her finger. She tried to slip the ring off of her finger, but it now seemed incapable of doing so. "This is how you will contact me. Do not try to remove it, it wont work. With the ring you are now inducted into Akatsuki. You will be a healer, and when I see the time fit, I will ask for information from you. If I do not receive it, there will be punishment." He said warningly. She stared at him, shocked. "Wait, what!? I can't be in Akatsuki! Konoha will label me as a traitor!" She said rather loudly.

"That's rather amusing, that no matter what your village's actions, you would stay loyal. But with one turn of your back they would abandon you on the spot." He whispered close to her ear. Sakura's eyes widened. His words sounded so… right. But Sakura kicked those thoughts out of her head almost immediately. This man was a criminal, he doesn't care about loyalty, how would he know anything. "You're wrong." She told him menacingly, glaring at him.

"Fine believe what you want, but if you were to look harder at the world around you Kunoichi, you would see that things are much different than they may seem. Not everything is as black and white as it is made out to be." He then opened the door to the room behind her, which she happened to be leaning on, thanks to his close proximity. She stumbled back into the room and he gave her an amused look. "Oh and since I heard how fond Hidan is of you, I decided to put your room right next to his." He poofed away, and she could've sworn a grin was on his face.

Sakura screamed out in absolute anger.

"I HATE YOU ALLL!"

The Leader silently chuckled from his quarters. That Kunoichi was quite entertaining, she was easily flustered.

**-The Next Morning-**

A silver haired menace decided to burst into her room at the break of dawn. "HEY PINK B-!"

Sakura promptly ripped off part of the headboard from the bed, lunged off the mattress, and shoved it into his mouth. Hidan stared at her in shock, his mouth gaping wide from the uncomfortable piece of wood in it. He looked down noticing she was straddling him, and spat out the piece of wood.

He grinned at her devilishly.

"Kinky~"

Hidan was then found hours later in the room across the hall (which was Deidara's), unconscious, with a gaping hole in the wall, after Deidara came back from his mission.

"What the…"

**So? How was this chapter? Tell me in the reviews, and what you might like to see next! :D**


End file.
